Bowerstone Market
Bowerstone Market is a bustling, thriving hub of commerce for the entire city of Bowerstone, if not the whole of Albion. The Cow & Corset inn, Pants!, one of the two furniture stores in Albion (the other one located in Bloodstone), and an Alchemist, are among the many shops and stands you find in the markets. Guards patrol this area regularly. Under the bridge is the entrance to the Gargoyle's Trove. This is noted to be one of the more prominent places to buy houses and shops as much money can be farmed from them. Locations The Town Square The centre of Bowerstone Market, the Town Square, features a clock tower in the centre, and includes the Bowerstone Jewellery Stall, World of Chairs furniture store, Bowerstone Pie Stall, Fiction Burns book store, Potion in Motion alchemists, Bowerstones augments, The Cow & Corset tavern, Up in Arms blacksmiths and Bowerstone Fruit & Veg Stall. Sovereign Road Sovereign Road is located to the west of the Town Square, and leads to Fairfax Gardens. The Beautification Factory stylists, and Bit of Skirt clothing shop are located on this road. Its fast travel location is listed as Fairfax Road. Old Town Road Old Town Road is located north of the Town Square, and leads to Bowerstone Old Town. Pants! clothing shop is located on this road. Bower Bridge Bower Bridge is located east of the Town Square, and leads to Bower Lake. It encompasses the area from the entrance gate from Bower Lake, up to the Town Square. Bowerstone Fish Stall, Bowerstone Meat Stall, Bowerstone Drinks Stall, Bowerstone Coach House and Bowerstone's Big Pile of Stuff can be found on this road. If you go down the path leading under the bridge, on your left there will be a hidden diving spot right under the steps to the docks. However, these are smaller docks and do not house any boats. The dive spot leads inside the jail bars via what is probably a sewer system where you can get a silver key and open a treasure chest containing a potion. When you go into the Jail for the first time, the guard will often say "I don't find this the least bit amusing." The area's fast travel location is listed as Bower Lake Road. The Wharf The Wharf is located under the Town Square end of Bower Bridge. The docks here are where a lot of the trade into Albion arrives through, and where some 'dodgy' folks can be found. The Downloadable Content quests start here. The Gargoyle's Trove The Gargoyle's Trove is a hidden area underneath Bower Bridge. You have to dive to find it. Albion Hospital L'hopital Stavion est un hopital psychiatrique où sont internés les délinquants ayants des problèmes mentaux. Reaver y a été interné pour sa folie avec un garde dans son manoir juste avant la mort des mercenaires de Mistpeak Mais aussi Connor Hank le fou dressant des balverines , Il y aurait été interné a plusieures reprises pour l'attaque des balverines aux gardes.Aussi pour ses hallucinations d'être un balverine blanc. Economy For a full list of shops and homes, see above and here. The market is the centre of commerce in the region, and therefore has an average-to-high standard of economy. All manner of items can be bought from the numerous stalls and shops, ranging from food, potions and weapons to augments, furniture, clothes and books. The stalls are open from 6:00am to 8:00pm and the shops are open from 9:00am to 5:00pm. Listen for the Town Crier advertising when the businesses open and close. Jobs *Blacksmith *Bartender *Bounty Hunter *Slave Rescue Law Law is handled by the Albion Guard. There are regular patrols through the area. During night-time, these patrols increase, and additional stationary guards are placed at the main entrances to the area. Stats Total Buildings: 32 Total Chests: 22 Total Dig Spots: 16 Total Dive Spots: 4 Total Gargoyles: 4 Total Silver Keys: 3 Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Towns